


Star Shaped Kisses

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Series: Missyadventures [7]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Polyamory, Propositions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: Based on a prompt by nessauepaThis is just Even, Magnus and Isak being super cute and cuddly in their little poly family.Mental Health Issues tagged because of introspection, no angst here! Fluffy time!Reading the previous fics helps a lot, but if you're not feeling like smut and talking about your feelings like A LOT, then you can read just this and enjoy the fluff.PS. I'd love to get any headcanons or prompts for these boys! Feel free to comment or send an ask on my tumblr, groovyturtlefestival





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nessauepa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessauepa/gifts).

It hasn’t been an easy lesson, but during these past few years Even has learned to receive. He is a giver by nature, sometimes too much so. Like when this thing with Magnus started. Even saw Isak wanting something, needing something, and Even threw himself off a cliff to give that to him. He didn’t  _ mind _ Magnus joining them, but it was something strictly for Isak.

And, of course, Issy-Missy. She needed Magnus just as much as Isak did, if not more. She needed to explore herself as a girlfriend, not just a naughty fling, and Even is absolutely thrilled to see what she has found.

He just didn’t expect to find something as well.

Every time he kisses Magnus he likes it more.

Every time Magnus comes here Even is a bit more excited to see him.

Then came the day like today, when Even noticed he has been looking at the clock every now and then, in anticipation. Magnus is rather punctual, when he comes here straight from work he’s here between five and fifteen past. It’s now two minutes past five, and Even shakes the pan vigorously. It’s been tricky to learn to cook for three instead of two. He first tried just doubling everything up, but that created leftovers that weren’t enough to make one lunch. Now, after weeks of trial and error, Even makes enough food, but not too much. Just right.

Now that he thinks about it, that’s pretty much how most things feel these days. Just right.

It’s really hard to not fall back on his bipolarity. Isn’t polyamorous relationship with a girl who is your boyfriend, and their boyfriend added to the mix, just the sort of hypersexual hedonism they speak of in the list of symptoms?

Good thing Even has come to understand that he is more than a list of symptoms.

He isn’t just  _ hypersexuality _ or  _ irrationality _ or  _ quick decisions _ any more than he is  _ catatonia _ or  _ suicidal tendencies _ or  _ loss of appetite. _ He is a person. He has learned that the hard way, and he owes a lot of that to Isak.

Fuck, he owes everything to Isak. Everything. That’s why he first agreed to welcome Magnus in their home, their relationship and their bed. To pay something back. To introduce someone sane in Isak’s relationships. Someone proper.

It just didn’t occur to him back then that this person could become something he needed, too. Even really, truly, genuinely  _ likes _ his relationship with Isak, Issy-Missy  _ and _ Magnus. He likes his relationship, and he likes Magnus, and that’s why he is now making fried rice. It’s Magnus’ favourite. This is a special night, and that calls for a special dinner.

“That smells so good”, Isak moans when he enters the kitchen. He tries to snatch a bite, but Even slaps his wrist with the spatula. He barely hits, but the sentiment is delivered anyway.

“No! I have set the table, and you will wait until we sit down and have a nice dinner.”

Isak grumbles but pulls back.

“I’m hungry now!”

Even looks at the clock. Ten past five. He takes the heated platter out of the oven and pours the food on it. He sprinkles chopped fresh spring onion on top of it.

“As soon as Magnus comes we’ll eat.”

“I’d rather eat first and then make him come.”

Even rolls his eyes. And giggles a bit.

“You’re impossible.”

“You knew that when you committed to me.”

Even brings the food to the table and puts it down, humming at Isak. Yes, he knew. He didn’t know how happy it would make him in the long run, though. He was riding on a wave of a high when he first pursued Isak, yes, certain that Isak was The One, but he really couldn’t trust his judgement back then. Except he totally could.

The door opens. It’s Mags! Even’s face lights up, as does Isak’s, and while Isak goes to meet him Even remains in the kitchen. He opens the fridge and glances at the sparkling wine they have been saving up, but decides to wait. He wants to enjoy the expectation for a bit more. The soft, warm tingling at the bottom of his belly.

“Hey”, Magnus says, grinning with his whole face. “It smells like fried rice in here.”

“You smell correctly”, Even hums, sticking a ladle in the pile of yummy he just made. “Dinner is served.”

Isak steals a little kiss from Even as he scoots past him to sit on his chair. Even delivers that kiss to Magnus. Just a quick little peck at the corner of his mouth, enough to make them both blush a bit.

Isak knows. He has to know. Even is so grateful for that boy, who hasn’t brought this up once. He’s letting Even do this at his own pace. It’s possible, if not likely, that Isak has seen this happening way before Even realized it himself.

“Oh my god this is so good.” Magnus is practically shoveling the food in his mouth. Even tastes a forkful and nods. It is tasty. And he hasn’t eaten anything all day, apart from tasting the dish as he was cooking it. Still he isn’t hungry, he’s too nervous for that. But he needs to eat. He has learned that, too, during these years. He needs to eat. His body and his brain need food, and if he starts skipping meals more than once every now and then, he might get stuck in a cycle that leads to having an episode.

It’s been a while since he’s had one. When Magnus first started dating Issy-Missy. Even doesn’t remember much from those days, except that he was so lonely in a way no company could erase it, and that he was grateful for Magnus being there for Isak so he could remain in his frozen solitude, slowly petrifying.

Then he started to melt. The warmth of two bodies turned the ice into water, and that water turned into clouds that rained away to make way for the sun. Around that time Even understood he really likes Magnus, more than just as Isak’s companion and babysitter. He was worried about that. He has spent hours after hours with his therapist, talking about Magnus, and how can he tell this is not just the first steps into hypomania or some projected infatuation where his excuse of a brain is connecting Magnus with getting happier.

He has spent so many hours trying to answer a question he already knows the answer to. His years in therapy and psychiatric treatment have given him excellent skills in knowing himself, and how his mind works. How his heart works. Isak wasn’t just a whim of a manic mind, and neither is Magnus.

He knows this is real.

“Babe?” Isak nudges at Even’s arm. “Your food’s getting cold.”

Even blinks. Mags pretends to not look at him, or look worried, and he’s failing at both. Isak isn’t even pretending. Even looks down at their empty plates, then at his own, only a forkful less than when he begun eating.

“Oh, sorry. Got lost in my thoughts.” Even smiles and shoves a heaping forkful of rice in his mouth, then another one directly after it. His mouth is full of cooled down rice and veggies and egg, and while it tastes good, it’s a bit hard to chew. He manages to swallow it without choking on it, and then keeps eating. Isak and Magnus look at him, then at each other, and their shoulders relax.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus opens his belt and the button of his jeans, sighing softly.

“Man, I’m stuffed! In hindsight, the second plate might have been a mistake.”

Even hums happily, gathering the dishes from the table.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Feeding people he loves is the best.

Wait.

Loves. Even blushes, luckily with his back turned to Magnus. He doesn’t  _ love _ love Magnus, not yet, it is too early, but. It is possible. It is a seedling, but it is growing. All it needs is some light. Like the way Magnus’ face lights up when he gets a good meal in front of him.

Even puts the dishes in the sink. Magnus squeezes past him, muttering a polite apology. Even’s blush gets deeper. Magnus is so close. Briefly, but still. Tonight Even is nervous about everything about Mags.

Isak touches his shoulder, making him jump.

“So, fried rice?”

Even hums. Yes. Fried rice, just because.

“I had some eggs that needed to be eaten.”

Isak leans his chin on Even’s shoulder and wraps his arms around him.

“He’s going to say yes.”

Even smiles, a bit shy. He knew Isak knows. Isak knows him so well.

“You sure?”

“Yes. He adores you. And he wants you.” The last bit that Isak adds cheekily, kissing Even’s neck, makes Even blush again. He has been patient with Mags, because he wants to be. He’s in no hurry. They have time. He would love to sleep with Magnus, but he’s going to wait until Mags is ready for it.

“How do you feel about this” Even asks, whispering. Isak hums, rocking their bodies gently.

“Love is love. And more you give, the more you have. I’m not worried about us, if that’s what you mean. We are soulmates.”

Even turns around, still between Isak’s arms, and looks at him. Issy is so beautiful. And so strong, and so wise, and Even loves him so much it sometimes almost hurts. Even is melting into a puddle on the floor just for looking at Isak this close.

“I love you”, Even says. “All of you. Every last bit of you, every side of you, everything you are and have been and will ever be.”

Isak smiles. There’s a cheeky grinning shade in his smile.

“I know. Now gather up your courage and ask him tonight, or I -- no, actually, I won’t. This is on you. He’ll believe it if it comes from you.”

Isak gives Even a little kiss on the lips, grabs his hand and pulls him out of the doorway, just in time before Magnus steps out of the bathroom. Even totally forgot to listen to the sounds, but luckily Isak didn’t. Isak walks Even to the living room and, to Even’s confusion, starts moving the coffee table to the side.

“I have an idea”, Isak says with a shrug, and nods at the table. “Any help?”

Even grabs the other end of the table. It’s sturdy. Sturdy enough to be danced on, thanks to a very concrete lesson once learned. He lifts the table aside with Isak and watches, with curiousity, as Isak lies down on the floor.

“What are you doing, babe?” Magnus asks from the door, before Even gets the chance. Isak smiles at them and stretches a bit. His shirt reveals a sliver of his belly.

“You know what a pack of lions does when they’ve fed? They lie down. Come on.”

Magnus walks to them, hesitantly. Maybe he can sense how nervous Even is feeling.

“On the floor? Why not on the bed?”

“We can’t lie on top of each other stuffed with food! We’ll feel sick. Now get your ass down here, both of you!”

Even complies. He gets down on his knees, and for a moment he is on his knees in front of Magnus, and that evokes both memories and daydreams that make something warm stir inside him. He hurries to lie down next to Isak, but Isak protests and claims he wants more space. Magnus gets the same treatment, and in a moment they are all lying on the floor in a sort of star shape, their heads in meeting in the center, their arms and legs radiating out.

“Mmmm”, Isak sighs happily. “That’s better.”

Even has to admit it is nice. He is feeling close to both of them, Isak and Magnus, and it does remind him of his early days with Isak. Clever boy. Even is certain Isak has done this on purpose, to create a reminder and an update of an important moment in the story of their love.

He gets the final enforcement when Isak reaches in for a kiss. It’s awkward, the need to adjust their position a bit, but when Isak scoots a bit closer and meets Even’s face upside down it works. It’s soft. It’s lovely. When Isak leaves his lips to kiss Magnus the same way Even’s lips are left feeling warm and tingly. The kissy sounds right next to his head sound really nice, too. Even closes his eyes for a bit and just takes them in. How much he likes listening to them.

Isak’s fingers brush at the back of Even’s hand. Even takes his hand without thinking about it, as a reflex. His body has connected to Isak with his spirit, and now he notices it’s searching to connect with Magnus too. His hand looks for Magnus’ hand, and when it finds it, Even takes it.

This feels right.

He is holding his world in his hands.

Even’s heart is filling up. It has been empty at times, empty and dark and alone, but ever since Isak came to his life it has always been better. No matter how bad it has been, it’s always been also better. And now that Magnus is in here too, it’s somehow even more.

He gets snapped out of his thoughts by Magnus’ lips looking for his. Even turns his head to the side and pushes himself up a bit, to meet Magnus. This is their first kiss like this, upside down, and it’s really adorable. It’s almost timid, a bit shy, a lot keen and interested in exploring new territories. Isak gives his hand a squeeze. He squeezes it back. Yes, yes, he’s going to ask. In a moment.

It’s just so nice right now. To lie here, in this star, holding hands and exchanging little kisses that are born not out of lust and need, but out of tenderness. They’re gentle. They’re small. They make Even feel like everything is going to be alright. To him, that’s a rare feeling. His illness hangs over his head at all times, a constant reminder that he will never be cured, that there can always be a day when he loses it. But in moments like this, that feeling is pushed back to make way for something better.

They stay like that for a long time. They don’t even speak, they just lie there, and kiss, and hold hands, and then kiss some more. The whole world, the universe, is shrinking around them, until only this apartment is left. This living room. This star, that shines a light from their hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

Even opens his eyes and sees Magnus. He is smiling, upside down, and he is beautiful. Seeing him makes Even’s heart feel warm.

“Hi”, Even whispers.

“Hi”, Magnus replies. “Thanks for the rice. It was so good.”

“You’re welcome. I love cooking for a grateful crowd.”

Isak laughed, right next to Even’s head.

“A crowd? Two people are hardly a crowd.”

“Well, you eat for three.” Isak laughs at Even’s joke, gratefully. But it’s true, Isak can eat. Even can’t understand his metabolism, the boy’s body stays fit with barely any effort. Even doesn’t mind, though, especially since he gets to enjoy that body regularly.

Even kisses the laughter off Isak’s mouth. It makes a nest in his dimple and pulls at the corner of his lips. Isak sees a perfect opening and gives Even’s hand another squeeze. Yes, yes, Even sees it too.

“Speaking of three”, Even says, turning to look at Magnus again. He strokes at the boy’s hand with his thumb. “Magnus, I have something to ask of you.”

Magnus looks at him. This probably isn’t a conversation that should be had like this, on the floor and upside down to each other, but then again, it’s perfect. They are close, together, like they’re supposed to.

“Yes?”

Even smiles. He should hope so.

“Would you move in with us?”

There. He said it. He finally said what he has been thinking about for so long. Now it’s out of his hands. He can only wait what Magnus replies. He’s squeezing Isak’s hand tightly. Magnus looks at Isak, then at him, and he is blushing.

“What -- what?”

Even licks his lips quickly. He doesn’t know how to explain this better.

“I would -- we would like you to move in here. With us. To live here.”

Even looks at Isak for help, but Isak isn’t taking part in this. Even is on his own. For now.

“Well”, Magnus says. “I do hang out here most of the time anyway.”

“No”, Even interrupts, raising his hand on Magnus’ cheek. “This is not a matter of convenience. This is me, asking you to join us. Me and Isak. Permanently.”

Magnus is blushing really deep. He is biting his lip, too, and he looks so adorable. Even’s heart is beating a bit faster. It’s not used to doing that at other people than Isak, but it has done that more and more often with Mags.

“Really?”

Even nods. Yes. Really. Isak rolls over on his belly and looks at Magnus.

“Yes, babe. Really. It’s time to make this a real family, don’t you think?”

“We  _ are _ a real family, Issy”, Even corrects. “Not all families live under the same roof.”

“Well, yes, but I want him to live here! I want to wake up with both of you every day.”

Magnus looks at Isak, then at Even, then at Isak again.

“So..this is your idea?”

Isak rolls his eyes.

“No. It’s his. Even has been thinking about this for weeks, just trying to gather up the courage to ask you. Besides, would it even matter?”

Magnus is blushing. He rolls over as well. Even doesn’t bother. He doesn’t feel like it, he likes looking at his boys upside down.

“It’s just. It’s so hard to believe. That you would really.”

Isak can’t keep himself from getting involved.

“Mags. Babe. Even is so into you it’s not even funny.”

“True that.” Even nods. He is into Mags. And it’s really not funny anymore.

“But. But.  _ How? _ Look at him! Look at me!”

Isak does. He looks at Even, then he looks at Mags.

“You’re wrong.” Isak doesn’t make Magnus say it, blessed boy. “Even is the prettiest of us, yes. But that doesn’t really mean anything.”

Even almost protests that Isak is prettier than him, but then he realises that wouldn’t help with Magnus getting the point. Magnus doesn’t think he is pretty enough for them, and that’s just not right.

“Magnus. Look at me. Look at my pretty face, please.”

Magnus has a tough time to make himself do it, but he does. He looks at Even. Even looks at him, trying to make him see.

“I really want you to move in with us. I really, really like you. You are hot. You have a good heart, and a great personality. I want you in our life, and I want to build a life together with you and Isak. Tell me what I can do to help you believe that.”

“Well.” Magnus is now blushing over his blushing. And squirming a bit. “You could try kissing me? Maybe? If you want to?”

Isak giggles. Even smiles. He turns over and reaches up to kiss Magnus. He does his best to kiss him well enough to make him believe in this. In them. He is really, really trying to.

It is a great kiss. It is really great. It feels a bit like a first kiss, in a way, even though he has kissed Magnus many times before. But now it seems like Magnus is really believing it is happening. He’s more present.

When the kiss ends Even presses his forehead against Magnus’ forehead. He looks Magnus in the eye, and he sees a little twinkle.

“Well?” Even whispers. Magnus gives him a little grin.

“I’m not sure. Maybe try again?”

Isak laughs out loud.

“Sneaky fucker! Can’t blame you, though. Even has the most kissable lips in the universe.”

Magnus grins a bit wider. Then he kisses Even. Even kisses him back. He nibbles at Magnus’ lips with his, and brushes at them with the tip of his tongue. He doesn’t slip his tongue inside the mouth. This isn’t the time for that. Maybe later, but not now. Even is filled with love, not lust.

Isak pushes his way between them. He lies on his back on the floor and crawls under their faces, then raises his upper body so his face is in the middle of the kiss. It totally works. Even kisses Magnus, then he turns his head a bit and kisses Isak, while Magnus leaves little butterfly kisses in the corner of both their lips, only to be kissed by Isak in turn.

This is so nice. Even is kissing his two -- well. Two what? Lovers? Boyfriends? Even stumbles out of the kiss because he is smiling so much. The smile pulls his lips too tight to kiss, and Isak and Magnus take a moment to notice that.

“What is it?” Isak asks. Even giggles a bit, pressing his chin.

“I don’t know. I’m just happy.”

“It’s good. It’s so good.” Magnus strokes at Even’s cheek. Even presses his face against his palm.

“So. What is your answer?”

For a second Magnus looks genuinely confused. It makes Isak and Even look at each other, smiling warmly. Mags is just so Mags, and that’s why they like him. That’s why they want him in their lives.

“Oh! Oh!” Magnus looks almost horrified when he remembers. “I forgot to answer!”

Isak smiles and nods.

“Yes, babe, you did. Again.”

Even was feeling a bit nervous again. Magnus was stalling. Why? Was he going to decline?

“Is it bad that I think it’s also convenient to stop paying rent for an apartment I’m never in anyway?”

Even laughs. So does Isak. Then they kiss Magnus again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I hope you enjoyed this little piece of fluff! I always appreciate a comment. <3


End file.
